Birth of a Legacy
by LegendofGryffindor
Summary: When Salazar's son kills his own father and plots to rule the entire Wizarding world, what can the founders of Hogwarts do to stop it before it leads to the destruction of all they know both Magical and Muggle alike. They face many hardships on the road to salvation including one or two surprises. The decisions they make lay the foundations of a legacy for their descendants.
1. Prologue

A/N Not Mine. Please remember this will be AU.

Prologue

Deep in the wilds of Scotland, on the edge of a large lake, was a recently built granite castle, standing tall and proud, casting an intimidating shadow over any who approached from the lake. To all intents and purposes it looked like any other castle.

However this castle was unique.

This castle was known as Hogwarts and it was a school built to train young witches and wizards in all parts of magic. The school was founded by four very powerful members of the Magical community, who would become known as the Four Founders. They were Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff. At the time of the founding of the school they were great friends, comrades, and family who remained so for many years. However the peace and tranquillity was not to last. As the founders were married pairs with children, something changed.

Salazar Slytherin, Jr, Helga and Salazar's oldest son decided that he should have the power over the school and the entire magical community, and had strong views on how witches and wizards born to non-magic people should be treated. His views and opinions put him at odds with the Founders, especially after he brutally murdered his own father. The death of Salazar Sr, and the threats to his family, the school and the Magical and Muggle communities caused Godric to declare a Blood Feud against Salazar Jr.

The feud lasted for 20 years with many battles between Godric and Salazar, bringing chaos to the Wizarding World. This story tells the beginning of a new dynasty that would bring about the end of the war and begin to rebuild.

A/N Well there is the prologue. Please review.

Also I am looking for a beta. If you wish to be my beta, please post in review or pm

Thank you

LegendofGryffindoor


	2. Chapter 1

A\N Hello all, I apologise for how long it has taken to update this story, but I am still working on it. As always I do not own Harry Potter. P.S I am looking for a beta to assist with the story.

Please Review.

Chapter 1

Godric sat in his study overlooking the Great Lake and the Forrest that surrounded the school. He was mulling over the latest attack by Salazar Slytherin Jr, an entire Muggle community in eastern England had been wiped out in a single night. Godric was more than aware of the followers that Salazar was amassing, and was very concerned. He was currently slumped over the chessboard he had set up in his office, with the pieces representing the sides in the war, himself and Salazar as the kings. The whites were getting desperately close to losing the game.

Godric puzzled over how best to proceed forward. "How can I defeat an opponent who, not only seems one step ahead of us at all moves, but also has far superior numbers no matter how well the light are." "I'm sure that you can come up with something, Godric" said his wife and colleague Rowena. Godric sighed. "There are many things I can do, dear, but it is the right thing to do. He is amassing a wealth of power, and soon he will have enough to rule the Wizarding world. Would you suggest I ruled myself as a counter?" "That would be an extreme but effective method to solve the issue."

Meanwhile elsewhere in the castle, Helga was supervising all the children, including the remaining heirs of Salazar, her own children. The eldest were Godwin Gryffindor, and Erica Slytherin. The heirs could tell that trouble was brewing, and that they would support the founders and the school against all enemies. "What can we do to solve this" said Godwin. "We must keep faith that your father and mother can come with some form of solution to the problem, Godwin" replied Helga. "Your dad will come up with the answer, dear." Said Erica "I hope you're right, both of you".

Far to the south of England, on the channel coast, stood a small castle. The castle currently only had one full time resident whilst they plotted what to do next.

Salazar Slytherin Jr was brooding after all his plans were yet again scuppered by the meddling of the Founders, however he had one grand plan that would remove their power to meddle in his plans. He only needed a few more pieces and he would control the entire wizarding world.

Thinking over his plan he was certain that the founders would not be able to stop him forging an empire of the entire wizarding world, one that would stand the test of time. Then he would move out and enslave the muggle scum to his will.

That's the end of this chapter. Hopefully it will not take as long for me to complete the next.

Thank You and please review


End file.
